BoO countdown character days
by Im a half-blood
Summary: So there is a tumblr tag that has different celebrations for each day counting down to Blood of Olympus. This is a different character oneshot each day. No pressure if you dont want to read it but your missing out.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Hazel Day!**

**Hazel has always been one of the really cool characters of the Heroes of Olympus series. She has a great back story and AWESOME powers. I don't own PJO and all rights go to uncle rick. So now here we go with the first day of the countdown**

"Nico! Nico wake up!" Hazel yelled shaking awake a sleeping nico.

Nico however, was panting and crying in his sleep. His eyes shot open to see hazels face above his, filled with worry.

"Oh my gods, nico. Are you all right?" She asked while pulling him up to a hug.

Nico still shaking sat up and hugged her back.

"I'm fine Hazel." He said a little more confidently.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Hazel genuinely concerned had asked, but looking in nico's eyes she already knew what happened. "You were dreaming about her won't you? About Bianca?" she then separated from the hug.

Nico looked down awkwardly. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be." She said sighing.

Hazel wasn't mad its just that since the war ended all nico seemed to have was nightmares. She knew that something was wrong and after Hazel and Frank went back to California. Hades was sure to take her back to the underworld but why hadn't he?

"N-nico?"

"Yeah?" nico looked up.

"Why haven't I been taken back to the underworld yet? I mean our dad surely knows what happened right? And all the dead that left have all been returned except…me. I just don't understand why."

Nico took a shaky breath and rubbed his neck.

"Listen Hazel," he sighed, "When dad was gathering everyone that left he noticed you were gone he was going to send you back right away. I had been down there to help and in return he was going to tell me about…"

He painfully closed his eyes. Then opened them slowly.

"About my mom. I saw that you were going to be taken back there and I couldn't let him do that to you. Not after all that you've done for the gods. You didn't deserve it." He said angrily.

"What did you do?" almost not wanting to know.

"He told me that he would let you stay but only if I came to help him out in the underworld."

Hazel's eyes started to water.

"when?" she asked in a whisper.

"I'm leaving in three days. I'll be there for around a year."

"What!? Nico no I cant ask you to do this!" Hazel practically screamed. How could Nico possibly do this?

Hazel stood up to run straight up to Hades and beg him to let Nico go, but then Nico grabbed her wrist. Pulling her back to him.

Nico looked straight into her eyes and without even a since of doubt in him he said, "No Hazel! I've already lost a sister once and I cant let that happen again. I wasn't even sure Bianca loved me, I mean she left me to never see me again without even saying goodbye. But Hazel I know you love me and you're so amazing, I couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to lose you."

Hazel burst into tears and collapsed in his arms.

"I don't want to be without you…" she cried.

"Listen you can iris message me whenever you want and Frank will take care of you if you ever need anything." Nico said grabbing her face in his hands cleaning her tears away.

After a few moments of tense silence Hazel sighed, "You have to promise me you will come back. Ive had so many people leave to never come back"

Nico took a shaky breath. He thought back to the first time he met Hazel. He finally thought he could be with a sister again and that she wouldn't leave. He brought her to Camp Jupiter and then Percy showed up and became her friend. Hazel became one of the seven in the prophecy and Nico was so worried that he was going to lose someone else important to him.

"I promise."

**Okay guys. That was kind of depressing but I wanted to make something that would be a little different for each oneshot.**

**By the way tomorrow is Jason day**** (according to the tumblr tag anyway)**

**Don't forget to review what you thought and favorite this story to keep up with it until BoO comes out and then I will probably be off of the internet like everyone else for a month…**

**Byyyye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Jason Day!**

**Even though Jason isn't one of my favorite characters in the series he does make a cool addition to the story. Uncle Rick owns PJO and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

The sun set in the sky over Mount Olympus. The tourist in the empire state building just beneath Jason's feet were completely oblivious to the major war that just ended but an hour or two ago.

Jason sat on the edge of a large beautiful temple Annabeth had built the months just before. He had a large headache. You would think after all this weight had been taken off of his shoulders that he would feel better but instead he wasn't sure what to do with his future. And it was killing him inside.

He sat there for about twenty minutes before someone came up behind him.

"So, are you just going to sit here by yourself then?"

"Hey Reyna." She had to walk on crutches because of the Cyclops that broke her leg in battle earlier. She sat next to him on a step and sipped some nectar that Grover had given her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just thinking." He responded with his mouth twisting.

She turned to face him more, "You know that's not what I meant. What are you doing now that the war is over. Where are you going to go?"

Jason sighed. That is what had really been bothering him now. He had so many responsibilities at Camp Jupiter and he felt obligated to Reyna and the other campers to be there. He knew everyone there and it had grown on him like his own home, but at the same time there was Camp Half Blood. Jason had only been there for a short amount of time and had felt so welcomed. There was no structure, no pressure, complete chaos. And he loved it.

He knew he shouldn't belong in Camp Half Blood though. He is a roman after all, but isn't that what reuniting the camps was all about, Coming together.

"I don't know. I love new rome. It's my home, but I feel so great being at camp half blood."

"Listen Jason- You know you're one of my best friends." She said almost looking sad, "But I support whatever decisions you make. If you don't want to come back we do have a new praetor now so it's not a huge deal."

"You make it sound like it's so easy."

They both sat in silence for a moment when Jason saw Piper walk by with Rachel in a garden by a temple. Jason smirked a little watching piper smell flowers. He could get used to making all those fake memories about them true.

"Are you sure?" He asked one last time.

Reyna nodded her head, tears behind her eyes as she knew that this was it and Jason was never really hers to keep anyway.

Jason suddenly pulled her into him. They hugged as friends do everyday but this was different. It wasn't goodbye because he knew they would see each other again. This meant that they were separated from each other, no longer holding a bond that had kept them together as friends for so long.

"I'm going to miss you Reyna. Goodbye." He said pulling away from her.

"Goodbye Jason"

**Okay I know this is SUPER short but I still like it. Its less depressing than the last chapter was but I never felt a huge connection to Jason like I did with most of the other characters. One of the coolest things about him was that his sister was Thalia, but I did family bonding last time so whatever.**

**Anyway tomorrow is Leo day incase you didn't know and I hope everyone is enjoying this as much as I am. I am so excited to do the leo chapter because I have it all planned out and its going to be amazing.**

**Also don't forget to review and stuff if you want**

**Byyye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally it's Leo Day!**

**Leo is by far one of my favorite characters from the Heroes of Olympus series. He has a great sense of humor and never truly felt like he belongs. I don't know but I could defiantly connect to him. Plus it doesn't hurt he's from Houston;) Uncle Rick sadly own PJO instead of me. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

All Leo could think about was fixing that stupid sphere. He had been sitting on the Argo two for hours just messing with everything and right as he thought it was almost finished, the dumb thing broke again.

Leo had been going crazy thinking about Calypso. He had to go back to get her.

He furrowed his brow and wiped sweat from his forehead as he carefully connected a couple of wires. The sphere sparked in his face a little bit and burnt his thumb. Without even thinking he picked up the sphere and threw it across the table in the dining room and let out a frustrated yell.

"Leo? You alright man?"

Leo looked up to see none other than Percy. One of his problems in need of fixing at the moment.

"Oh yeah, me why would I not be? Its not like I can't get this stupid sphere to work or anything." Leo yelled back.

"Something's telling me that you're not." Hesitated Percy.

Leo sat back down not even noticing that he was standing. He sighed closing his eyes and putting his head in his hands.

"You met her didn't you?" Percy asked.

Leo's eyes shot open and he looked Percy in the eye.

"What?"

Percy said more confidently this time, "Calypso. You met her didn't you? I acted like this for weeks after I left ogygia(A/n: sorry if that spelled wrong) I heard you got blown off the ship. Its almost impossible to survive that bro."

Leo was almost shaking with rage. How could he even talk about her? He just left her there on the island alone.

"Don't talk like you know her! You just left her alone. How could you possibly be okay with yourself?"

Percy looked down with shame, "Leo I couldn't stay-"

"Don't give me that Percy!"

"No you listen" Percy snapped, "I left because I had too. I had to fight in the last war last time. I almost didn't leave. I left to be with Annabeth. And lets not forget you left too. Because you had too. Sounds familiar doesn't it?"

Leo had a little guilt in his eyes. They were both silent for a minute or two but it felt like hours. You could feel the tension.

"Sorry. I know you love annabeth and if you wouldn't have left I wouldn't have ever met her. But… why didn't you at least try to go back? Save her?"

Anger showed in Percy's eyes. "I thought she was back. That was part of my wish I got when the battle of Manhattan finished. I wished for her to be released. I would go back but it's impossible. Sorry Leo."

Leo quickly cut in, "Oh, I'm going back."

"Leo-"

"I promised her that I would come back. I have to. That's why I need to finish fixing the sphere. So I can go back, so we can be together."

Percy sighed, but decided it was better to let him have hope.

"PERCY!" Annabeth called from the deck of the ship. Percy got up to leave but stopped at the doorway.

"Good luck Leo. I hope you find her. If you do tell her…tell her I'm sorry." Then he slowly walked out.

Leo slowly and unsteadily stood up and walked to the other side of the table where the broken sphere lay. He carefully picked it up and took a deep breath. He started to fumble with the wires and screws.

"I'll get you out. I'll be back Calypso. I swear."

**I know it's a little ooc for leo but I still like it. **

**Okay guys don't be mad that its not super long but I'm getting it published pretty late and I'm super tired so if you hate me , sucks. Anyway I hope you did like it though and I love seeing what you say about the story so don't forget to review.**

**Also tomorrow is Annabeth day! Yay**

**Byyye**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Friday, That means Annabeth day!**

**I love annabeth**** she is one of the best characters in the entire series and Percabeth is my OTP soooo you can guess where this is going. Another thing I think is so interesting about Annabeth is that she has such a bad past but she always thinks of reasons to keep on going. 'Cause I know if that was me I wouldn't want to believe your family hates you and wants to replace you, or have a best friend leave you, or have someone that you love become one of your biggest enemies and right when he finally wises up he dies…I'm rambling. Sorry, I get really into this sometimes. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter. PJO belongs to rick riordan and not me. So with no further ado I present the chapter.**

Annabeth couldn't believe that it was finally over. They had been spending so much time trying to defeat the earth itself and now it was finally over.

Gaia had been put back to sleep for a few thousand or so years. The demigods of both camps Jupiter and Half blood were relieved because they almost lost due to their differences.

Everyone gathered in camp half blood that night to celebrate. Sure, some people were seriously injured and even killed but at least they won.

Annabeth had to think that at least to feel a little better. There were so many bad deaths that she witnessed. Lacy, pollux, bobby, butch, and Miranda were really scarring but she tried to block that out of her mind.

Almost as soon as Percy made his way to annabeth she knew something was wrong. How could something be wrong though? Wasn't he happy it was finally over.

"Annabeth, we have to go to the infirmary. It's grover." He said.

At those words Annabeth's eyes widened and she ran as fast as she could, barely beating percy there.

She burst open the doors to the infirmary to scan over a large room of injured roman and greek campers until she came a cross the satyr she was searching for. She worked her way over to his bed and stood at the side.

Grover had a broken leg and a large bandage over his chest. Juniper sat on the other side of his bed, rubbing circles on his hand and softly crying. Percy came up behind annabeth and grabbed her hand.

"Hey g-man. How are you doing?" Percy asked softly.

"I'm alright. I'll live." He replied.

Annabeth felt weak and spoke softly, "Grover what happened?"

Grover turned to look at her and winced, "I was in the woods defending the camp because the roman campers were about to attack. When some guy with some teddy bears slashed me in the chest and left me there. I guess he thought I was dead and when ever the earthquakes came some of the trees fell over and one landed on my leg."

"Oh my gods Grover! That's horrible." Annabeth gasped.

"Wait," said percy, "Did you say teddy bears?" He paused for a second while grover nodded.

"Octivian." Percy and annabeth said together in a hushed tone with anger in their eyes.

Percy looked as if he was about to run out and kill Octivian, "Seaweed brain, calm down. Octivian died in battle. He got sucked into the ground, remember."

His face calmed and then he turned to Grover again, "But why didn't anyone tell us you were here grover."

Annabeth whispered back, "Of course someone told you or else we wouldn't be here."

He whispered right back, "Empathy link. Remember?"

"Guess they didn't think it was that important." Grover said sadly.

Annabeth looked at him sad. She knew what it felt like to think you're not important. She felt horrible for making Grover ever feel like that. She promised herself right then that she would always be there for him.

Then an Apollo kid came up to them, "Sorry guys. Visiting hours are over."

Juniper kissed grover on the forehead, "I'll be back tomorrow."

Grover smirked, "Okay."

They all walked out towards the door, but annabeth stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Hey Grover?"

"Yes Annabeth?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for being there for me when I need you. You brought me to camp. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like you're unimportant."

He smiled and slowly opened his arms. She ran into them and hugged him back. Then left the infirmary holding percys hand.

They walked on the beach and sat on the sand together.

She might not feel excepted with her real family but in that moment she knew that no matter what battles she fought, no matter what happens to her that she will always have the people she truly cares about with her.

That's what was really important.

**I know that Annabeth was a little OOC but I figured that they just finished a battle and she always gets kind of mushy after a war (don't believe me reread the books). I also am really happy that I included Grover in here. He was always one of my absolute favorite characters and I was really mad he wasn't really in the Heroes of Olympus Series.**

**Anyway I hope you liked the chapter. Please review because seeing what you guys think just makes my little heart sing even if its mean.**

**Tomorrow is Piper day**** And just a heads up that the chap wont come out until really late tomorrow because I will be at band contest ALL DAY LONG. **

**Byyyye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Its Piper Day! **

**I always liked piper but she was never like one of my favorite characters or anything. She's cool and I'm sure there are a lot of things to write about her, but today I got nothing so if you were hoping for an amazing piper chapter this would not be the one for you. I just spent at least fifteen hours at marching band… and a Halloween store so I didn't even get to write this until like 12:20 am. So on the DL I might be kind of technically on the wrong day but whatever. **

**Anyway uncle rick owns PJO. I hope you at least somewhat like this chapter.**

"Good morning!"

Piper was frustrated as the Aphrodite cabin woke up their leader.

"Come on Piper breakfast is in twenty minutes!" a small girl named Brittany yelled over to her.

Piper couldn't even think in full thoughts. It's too early. She had been losing too much sleep lately.

"Meet us in the dining hall in fifteen minutes, Piper." Said a boy named mark as the entire cabin left.

Piper groaned and shoved her face under her pillow. She closed her eyes tight and felt a familiar paper feeling item. She then pulled her head from under it and saw that it was a picture she was feeling.

The picture was of her old cabin leader, selena. It made her sad to think that she slept in the same bed piper lied in now.

More specifically the photo was of selena and her boyfriend, beckendorf. Piper had heard the story of how they died a hundred times from living in the Aphrodite cabin. They were so proud that even in death love prevailed.

Piper knew she could never be that brave. If Jason were to of died in the war because of something she did she knew she wouldn't have the strength to still fight on.

Piper slowly stood and got ready to leave the cabin.

She walked out to see Jason at her door waiting for her.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" he asked taking hold of her hand.

"Yeah." She said but stayed quiet on their walk.

"Hey are you alright? You seem kind of weird this morning." He said.

"Yeah I was just thinking." She sighed.

"About what?"

She smirked toward him, "Love."

He rolled his eyes at her, "You're such a Aphrodite girl stereotype."

**Well there goes this super short sucky piper day chapter.**

**Anyway tomorrow is Frank day.**

**Don't forget to review on your thoughts. Maybe give me an idea of what you would have done cause all my ideas were bad today…**

**byyyyye**


End file.
